The performance of an electro-optical system is limited by the conditions of the atmospheric channel in which it must operate. Typically, measurements of the channel are made using a cooperative double-ended approach, that is, a transmitter is positioned at one location and the data is transmitted through the channel and received at another physically-remote location. There are many methods available to characterize and measure the parameters of an atmospheric optical channel. Most of the aforementioned methods involve a laser transmitter pointing at a receiver probing the channel of interest between the two endpoints. In a situation where an atmospheric channel measurement needs to be taken without prior planning, a cooperative transmitter is generally not available.